Freedom
by ME3Fan
Summary: Misery has been freed from her enslavement to the doctor and she wants to show her appreciation to the soldiers that freed her
1. Chapter 1: Curly

**Full Disclosure : This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it.**

Misery was free. The two soldiers from the surface Quote and Curly had destroyed the Doctor, the Demon Crown, and her insane uncle Ballos who had cursed her to serve the wearer of the Demon Crown. When Ballos was destroyed she was changed, her heart no longer dark, her will no longer shackled, and her body no longer tethered. She had become taller and more slender and her flowing blue hair had grown longer reaching down to her shoulders. As she stood on the balcony with the wind billowing through her hair, her thoughts began to drift. To her surprise the first thing that she thought about was Curly, "wait what" she said aloud, "why am I thinking about her, I was just liberated by..." Her thoughts returned to the female robot that had freed her from the Doctor alongside her companion. Fatigue from her ordeal crept into her mind, "I just need some rest" she thought to herself, there was a prefab house nearby, the same house that granted access to Ballos's realm. "Maybe I'll just head to that cabin in the waterway tunnels" she thought to herself, using her staff to teleport to the cabin. The rushing water sounded refreshing as she entered the cabin, the bed was soaked with water, and if Misery knew its origin she would have blushed. Misery cast a spell to dry the sheets, and warm them for her as she looked around the cabin. She kicked off her shoes and walked barefooted over to a bookshelf, as she dusted off some of the books, she happened upon an instruction manual that had been dusted off recently: Machinery Repair. It had been opened to a page called: Caring for a Flooded Robot, Misery recalled the Core flooding after it was destroyed, with Quote and Curly trapped inside although Curly had an air tank, she then remembered that Quote had the Alien Medal, meaning that he was the one who had destroyed Ironhead. She was putting it together in her head, "he couldn't have survived underwater for that long unless... Curly gave him her air tank". "Curly would have been flooded meaning that the bed was wet because that is where he drained her." Under normal circumstances this would mean nothing, but with Misery's strange thoughts about Curly recently, she felt flustered. She walked back to the now warm and dry bed and sat down on it forgetting about Curly, this was the first time Misery would have slept in a very long time, and the first real bed that she had been in for the same amount of time. She turned and lay down, stretching out across the bed, curling her toes, arching her back, stretching her arms, and sighing with content. Her eyelids felt heavy as the droning of the rushing water put her to sleep.

When she awoke, Misery felt as if she had awoken from a thousand year old sleep, she felt renewed, reborn, and revitalized. But something kept bothering her, that might she had dreamt that she and Curly were living in a cabin together on a coastal plain, she nearly shocked herself awake wondering what it all meant. She reasoned that the only way to settle it was to find and speak to Curly herself, she got up and collected her things before teleporting away, Balrog told her where he had taken Quote and Curly after rescuing them. When she arrived she was shocked to be at a cabin amidst a grassy plain that gradually gave way to dunes, beaches, then ocean, almost exactly the way it had looked in her dream. Inside the cabin Curly was lying in her bed, bored, she missed having the company of Quote or Balrog who were off visiting the Sakamotos. Misery stood outside the door, heart pounding, thoughts racing, and without thinking, she reached out and knocked on the door.

Curly raced to the door, hoping that Quote or Balrog was back, but to her shock and surprise was greeted by Misery. "H-He-Hello Misery", she stammered out, Misery could only mutter "Hello" in response. "What are you doing here?" Curly asked in disbelief, " I wanted to see you" Misery responded, shocked at what she just said. "Oh, I...uh...um, come on in" Curly replied, Misery obliged and entered the Cabin. Misery entered and left her staff by the door, "what brings you all the way out here?" Curly asked, Misery stood there for a moment contemplating what to say before finally muttering "you". Curly was shocked, "wait, you came here because of me?" she replied, her voice laced with incredulity. "I can't stop thinking about you", Misery blurted out before covering her mouth with both hands, shocked and horrified at what she just said. In sheer disbelief but also flattered Curly responded "Oh, wow, I-I-I don't know what to sa-mrmph". Curly was silenced by a kiss from Misery, who practically threw herself at Curly, pressed her warm lips against hers. Breaking off the kiss, Misery apologized "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it's just that lately I can't get you out of my mind and I don-mmmm". Curly silenced her by returning the kiss, this time with more passion, Misery melted into her and kissed back as the two began to use their tongues.

The feeling of nervousness, and longing that Misery had been feeling had turned into lust as Curly pushed Misery down onto her bed. Running her hands through Misery's midnight blue hair she asked, "Do you know how to have sex?", Misery responded innocently "I've heard of it, but I've never attempted it." Curly smiled as she ran her hands through Misery's long flowing hair and responded " I'm going to show you how to make love, and we can do it as much as you want". Misery responded by pulling her close, running her hands through the blonde waterfall that was Curly's hair, kissing her passionately. Curly smiled and slid down to Misery's feet, kissing her ankles before pulling off her shoes, Misery curled her bare toes in response. Misery blushed as she looked down at her shapely feet wiggled her toes and gasped in pleasure when Curly began to plant kisses all over her feet and began to suck on her long toes. She didn't even know that she could take pleasure in this. "Ya like that huh," "Mm Hmm" Misery replied trying to suppress a moan, Curly ran her tongue along Misery's toes, sucking each and every one and sticking her tongue in between each of them causing Misery to softly moan. Curly placed kisses on each of her toes before moving upwards to her face and licked Misery's lips before straddling her waist, "I don't suppose you wear underwear do you?" she teased.

Misery blushed again as Curly snaked her fingers under her shirt and pulled it up over her breasts. With no bra to shield them, her bare breasts willingly presented themselves to Curly. Curly smiled as she bent down and licked her pert breasts softly and placed kisses on her soft nipples, causing her to moan softly. "Wow, you really are a virgin", she teased playfully, causing Misery to blush and attempt to cover her face in embarrassment. Curly pulled her hands away and kissed her, "Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful" she reassured".

Misery pulled her into a kiss, this is everything she wanted and then some, and moaned into Curly's lips as her fingers teased her nipples. "Let's get the rest of these clothes off so I can see how beautiful you really are" Curly said as she pulled Misery's shirt over her head before starting towards her belt. When she began to undo it she could feel Misery tense up, anxious about going further. "You have nothing to be worried about, I'll go slow," Curly said as the began to pull her pants down her legs slowly, as if preserving this golden moment. Misery felt a chill pass over her as her final vestige of clothing was stripped away, followed by a wave of warmth as her body was flushed with anticipation.

Curly appraised her body, it was perfect. Her long blue hair spilled down to her shoulders, not far from her breasts, her milk white skin contrasted perfectly with her light blue nipples. Further down were her voluptuous hips, alluring legs and shapely feet. Curly stood up and said in a soft, comforting voice, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," causing Misery to blush. Curly then began to undress herself before being stopped by Misery, "c-can I" she asked somewhat unsure of herself. Curly smiled and laid back on her elbows "go ahead," Misery didn't hesitate yanking Curly's shoes from her feet tossing them aside before peeling her socks off. Curly giggled as Misery caressed her feet, Misery then moved to undo her belt and pull off her pants before reaching up to slip off her shirt. Curly laid there in her dark green bra and panties with a seductive smile on her face as Misery reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it away, before moving down to remove her panties.

Misery felt a rush of heat pass over her and concentrate between her legs as Curly laid there completely nude, Misery nearly forgot that Curly was a robot, she looked so human. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as Misery watched and admired her near flawless form, starting at her feet and traveling upward. However Misery's eyes were inevitably drawn to her gorgeous breasts, with grey nipples amidst the soft mounds, she wondered how she hadn't noticed how sexy they were before. Curly took notice and made her way up to her and pressed her soft lips to Misery's.

Misery embraced her and whispered, "I'm ready, show me what I've been missing," happy to oblige Curly latched her mouth onto Misery's breasts, sucking her nipples until they were as upright as they would go. Misery moaned as the burning sensation returned and began to build up between her legs. Curly returned to her lips, parting them with a lick before kissing her passionately, Misery kissed back in earnest, her fantasy was coming true and she was loving every minute of it. Curly left a trail of kisses down her neck, across her breasts, down her stomach, along her legs, and down to her toes before moving back up to her hips.

She pushed her legs apart and reached for the heated, pulsating slit in the middle, her initial touch was feather light but it was enough to make Misery whimper in pleasure. Curly then followed up by sliding her index finger in, causing Misery to gasp and moan loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Now dripping wet, Misery saw Curly lean in as she began to lick her clit as she added another finger, and with her free hand she snaked it behind her and began to gently rub her asshole, but still cause enough friction to cause her pleasure. Misery's moans had nearly turned into screams as her hands flew up to her breasts where she began to fondle and massage her nipples. Curly added another finger and began licking faster and harder as Misery began to writhe in pleasure in the bed. Then between her moans she managed to blurt out her impending fate. "AHHHHH! C-Curly! I'm G-Going To C-C-COME!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, Misery curled her toes, slammed her eyes shut, balling her fists in the sheets, convulsing and spasming as tears streamed down her face and a hot flood of liquid shot out of her as she squirted as she rode out her first orgasm.

Curly moaned as the warm nectar washed over her face, soaking her hair and the bed. Misery had just come down from her violent orgasm, her chest heaving, she moaned softly as she pulled Curly close, kissing her with unending passion as she reached out to fondle Curly's breasts and nipples. "Did you just squirt?" Curly asked, Misery, unaware whether it was a good thing or not, replied meekly "I-I think so". "Don't be ashamed, you taste delicious and that is the first time I've ever seen anyone squirt like that". Unsure of how to reply, Misery simply pulled her in for another kiss, her hands traveling all over Curly's body, feeling all of her curves and mounds. Misery then said to Curly "I want to taste you," emboldened. Curly was caught off guard by the request, but regained her composure to tell her that she could, "If that's what you want, then come get get it," she teased as she laid back on her elbows.

Misery looked at the beautiful expanse before her "Where do I start?" Curly giggled, "do to me what you would want done to you," Misery crawled towards her and took her lips in a kiss, plunging her tongue into Curly's mouth, eliciting a surprised gasp. Mimicking what Curly had done for her earlier, she moved down to her feet, kissing her feet and sucking her toes, this again elicited a gasp from Curly as Misery could see that she was growing more and more aroused. She traveled to Curly's breasts where she fondled them and sucked on her nipples. Curly moaned softly, Misery almost couldn't hear it but it made her moist once again, and only stove her to work faster. She pushed her head between Curly's thighs and began to vigorously lick her entrance, causing Curly to moan loudly.

"You're a-ahhhh, you're a fast learner," she said between moans as Misery began to work faster. Curly began to rub her nipples as Misery dragged her tongue across her folds before pushing it in, causing Curly to yelp in ecstasy. Misery remembered what Curly had done and reached around and rubbed her asshole gently while plunging her fingers into her soaked folds. Curly had held out this long, but this new treatment sent her over her edge, she moaned "Ohhh Misery I'm going to...I'm going to fucking..." Curly was interrupted by moans until she found the word she was desperately looking for. "IM GOING TO COME!... AHHHH!" She moaned loudly as a stream of nectar poured out all over Misery's face and pooling in her mouth. Curly convulsed as her orgasm overtook her, curling her toes, arching her back, and screaming to the beauty that was being showered in her juices. "MISERY!"

Misery moaned as she drank up the sweet, sticky mess that had soaked her. As Curly came down from her climax , Misery crawled up to her face, kissing up her body as she went, licking her nipples, and pressing her sweet, moist lips to Curly's letting her taste herself. "You taste good," she said lovingly as she gazed into Curly's crystal eyes. Curly shifted do that their most sensitive areas were pressed together, earning a gasp from Misery, as well as herself. "Let's finish together," she said lustfully licking Misery's lips as she started to gyrate her hips against hers. "OHHH! Curly!" she moaned as the sensation was enhanced by their sweat and sweet juices. Curly and Misery pressed into each other as they began to move faster, causing them to cry out together "AHHHHH!". They were both close now, sliding against one another lubricated by their sweat and juices.

C-Curly! I'm...I'm Cum... Curly's lips silenced her.

AH!-me too, Lets come together.. Mmnn Yes"

AHHHH! Curly!

OHHHH! M-Misery!

The two embraced each other as a torrent of fluid exploded from both of them, soaking the bed even further and coating their legs in a sticky mess. The two continued to moan as they shuddered and spasmed as their orgasms filled their minds with thoughts of pleasure. When they finished Curly rolled off of Misery, both of them laying side by side, their legs soaked in each other's love juices, and their bodies covered in sweat. Misery rolled to kiss Curly, their nipples rubbing together as she rolled on top of her. "That was fantastic," Misery said as she rolled off Curly to lay on her side. "You certainly seem to have experience, but I'm in the mood for more," Curly said with a lustful grin. Misery gave her a quick kiss on the lips before bringing her hands up to massage her nipples. "That makes two of us."


	2. Chapter 2: Quote

Quote and Curly watched as Ballos exploded, the massive being ceased to exist before their eyes. Their awe turned to horror as the walls began to close in around them, threatening to crush the life from them after they had just achieved ultimate victory. Then came their savior, Balrog smashed through the ceiling, grabbed them and lept through the closing walls. However the tow rope dislodged and Quote lost his grip, he looked off as Curly was carried to safety while he was falling back towards the abyss. His vision went dark before a flash of light engulfed him.

He landed in a grassy clearing and before he even realized what had happened, a voice spoke up. "Are you alright?" He whirled around looking for whoever said that, "W-Who's there, where am I?" As soon as he finished speaking a tall, slender figure came into view silhouetted by the setting sun. "M-Misery?" He said surprised at his rescuer. "Well who else did you expect soldier?" She replied nonchalantly. She stepped into full view and he almost didn't recognize her, her blue hair had grown longer, and she was taller, and admittedly sexier. She beckoned him to come to her over by a large tree, the only one in the area. He followed her as she set her staff against the tree and sat against it, slipping off her shoes and curling her bare toes in the cool grass. "Why did you save me?" he asked bluntly as he sat down across from her. "Someone had to" she said casually as she stretched out her legs towards him and letting out a contended sigh as she did. "Maybe I was feeling grateful after you freed me from the Doctor". He sat still, not convinced.

"Or maybe it's because I've been alone for years on end, serving the Doctor, without anyone who actually cared about me" she said, her voice filled with longing. He sat back shocked at what she had just said to him, "W-What, are you saying that you...you saved me because you like me?" She answered him by crawling forward on all fours, pushing up against him causing him to fall on his back. She moved in closet and pressed her lips to his, surprised that there was no taste of metal, and that his skin felt real, unlike a robot. Quote's eyes shot open in shock before relaxing as he began to kiss back. The two began to use their tongues and as things became more heated, Misery brought her hands up to his face and he wrapped his arms around her back.

The two finally parted, both of them panting before Misery leaned in and whispered her fantasies and intentions into his ear, she then felt a pressure against her thigh. She laughed softly as her hand went down to feel it, "You should really get rid of your Polar Star, it's quite hard," she said teasingly. The two sat up as she slid off Quote, her hands reaching down to his pant before sliding them up to his crotch. "When you were created, did they teach you how to have sex?" She asked seductively, "I don't know, I've never really thought about it" he lied, having fantasized about having sex with Curly on multiple occasions.

Licking her lips she set her fingers upon his erection as she pulled him close and began to kiss him again as her fingers teased him. He let out a quiet groan as her other hand joined, she unzipped his pants and pulled them off. Her fingers settled upon the bulge that his boxers were trying and failing to conceal, and began to gently rub it. When Quote let out another groan she advanced, slipping her fingers into his boxers and pulled them down slowly.

She tossed his boxers aside and marveled as his erection sprung up before her, she reached down to stroke it softly. Quote had rested himself on his elbows as her watched as Misery massaged him, before letting another groan escape his lips. Misery stared intently as she jerked him off. Quote watched the scene and nearly groaned again as a single drop of precum rolled down from the tip before Misery's tongue caught it as it moved up towards the tip. She began to lick the tip gently, coaxing the release of more precum before she lowered her head, wrapping her lips around it as she swirled her tongue over the tip. He groaned as she began to move her head back and forth along it as she stared into his eyes, her cheeks curling into a seductive smile, her lips glistening as they were coated with saliva and precum as she licked the tip. Quote reached to to work his fingers into her flowing blue hair and began to assist her in her movements, amplifying the pleasure.

Quote arched his back a little before sputtering out "M-Misery, I-I'm..." Quote grunted as Misery suddenly felt a surge of warm stickiness fill her mouth taking her by surprise as she tried to swallow as much as she could. She pulled back and to their mutual surprise, Quote was still cumming, spraying Misery with hot streams that landed on her face and lips before settling. Quote looked Misery in the eyes as she sat stunned at what had just happened, before licking her lips and swallowing the remainder of his seed. Quote was incredulous at what had just happened and also incredibly aroused, Misery had just swallowed everything that he had sprayed onto her face.

"That was great, but let's see how well you can hold up her said as her pushed her down and pulled off his shirt. Misery giggled in amusement, amusement that was replaced by nervousness as he unbuckled her simple belt and began to rub her through her simple panties. This elicited a moan from her, a moan that caused his erection to return, even larger than before. Seeing this, she blushed knowing that he was planning on doing the thing that they were both hoping for. Quote slipped his fingers beneath her shirt and pulled it up over her breasts finding a simple cloth covering them, a cloth that he tore away revealing her pert breasts.

He bent down to suck on her soft nipples causing her to moan and curl her toes. He then sat up and pulled her shirt off over head, before yanking her pants off and slipping off her soaked panties. "Let the real fun begin" he said to her as she gulped in anxiousness. He moved down and placed a finger into her moist folds earning a loud whimper from her as her began to drag his tongue across her clit. She began to writhe in pleasure, clutching at her breasts as he reached behind her and started to rub her asshole. Her moans were getting louder and her slit was getting wetter with each new finger that he inserted.

Soon her moans reached a fever pitch and she started to orgasm. "GAAHH...QUOTE...IM CUMMING!" She screamed as she curled her toes, arched her back, and convulsed in pleasure as she squirted into his mouth, moaning and screaming his name at the top of her lungs. When her violent climax came to an end she reached out to stroke his rock hard erection. "I want you inside me" she whispered to him lustily, he smiled as she pushed him back onto the cool grass, kissing the top of his erection as she hovered above him and lowered herself onto it, he groaned as it slid into her slick folds.

She leaned forward and the two embraced as he started thrusting into her, drawing out sweet moans form her with each thrust. The two were covered in sweat as he ran his fingers through her midnight blue hair as she leaned in to kiss him. He thrusted in rhythm with her causing her to moan into his mouth and he began to drown in his feeling of pleasure. His mind was swimming in a pool of ecstasy and he wanted to just lose himself in it before he was interrupted.

"Q-Quote... I-I'm g-gonna C-C-CUM" she blurted out as he thrust into her. "Nghhg.. Me too" her managed to say as he spurted inside of her, their juices mixing. Apparently it had been too much for Misery as she screamed his name as her inner walls contracted and a hot clear flood gushed from her as she collapsed on top of him before sliding off of him, lubricated by their sweat and her juices. She rested her head on his chest and he brought his arm around her and let it rest on her breast, massaging her nipple which drew a quiet whimper, and she responded by reaching down and jerking him off again and quietly giggled as it became hard again. She teasingly asked "Ready for round two?" Quote rolled over on top of her letting his shaft brush against her thighs, feeling the wetness. "Lets go" he said smirking.


End file.
